<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marinette, work in progress by sd1970x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203645">Marinette, work in progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd1970x/pseuds/sd1970x'>sd1970x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Trans Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd1970x/pseuds/sd1970x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“One is not born, but rather becomes, a woman.” Simone de Beauvoir</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is almost nothing about Marin Dupain-cheng's life, an aspiring fashion designer, that makes them happy. Certainly not the bullying they keep getting at school.</p><p>Marin doesn't even know her true gender identity yet.</p><p>Both of these are about to change. But would that be enough for her to fight the demons within?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Mylène Haprèle, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous SFW Queer Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Origins 1 - a fresh start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW - Homophobia</p><p>Pronouns note: in the beginning of the fic, as Marin(ette) is very much closeted, I am purposefully using he/him pronouns as these capture the correct perspective feel. Pronouns will change as soon as she realizes who/what she really is.</p><p>---</p><p>So, this is my first work after almost two years of not producing any new ones. I am planning to explore mental challenges involving the crossing of the gender barrier, the very same ones I am now fighting after discovering my own gender identity, as I was writing it in a Miraculous Ladybug fic.</p><p>This work is planned to be about a dozen chapters and around 30-40k words when complete.</p><p>Thanks go to: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_fics">V-</a> for inspiring this fic and for being the amazing and caring person they are.<br/>Wonderful beta feedback and copyediting: <a href="https://18-fandoms-unite-08.tumblr.com">Skye</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKeyboardDidIt">MyKeyboardDidIt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds">MalcolmReynolds</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epcot97">epcot97</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOceans">FallingOceans</a></p><p> </p><p>(further thanks will be updated as goes! if you helped with beta/ideas just hit me up and i'll add you!)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new year could make for a fresh start.</p><p>Unless you already see what's coming your way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Dear, your alarm’s been going off for fifteen minutes! You’re going to be late for your first day of school!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say that as if it’s a bad thing. As if I don’t want to be several hours late. Or days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Mom, I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin dragged himself out of bed, his form hunched as he made his way to his closet, regarding his clothes with indifference.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I Don’t even like any of them. And I doubt they would solve the real problem here. That I do not like what I see in the mirror. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand drifted to a random shirt of no particular interest and he casually tossed it over his head. He shuffled over to the bathroom, glancing at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ho-hum. Same old me, isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was in its usual mess on top of his head. Foregoing using a brush, he ended up lightly combing through his hair with his fingers until it looked somewhat acceptable.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that’s okay, he thought while shrugging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was brushing his teeth, his eyes strayed to his face. Studying it. Scrutinizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ought to shave better than this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. His hand reached for the razor, but he stopped short of picking it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What even is the point. Either way, trying won’t make any difference.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The image in the mirror appeared to give him a judgemental look, his own blue eyes prying into the inner parts of his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least these eyes aren’t half as bad. Perhaps they would have been of some use if they had been matched with another person altogether.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and turned his head away, as if that would be enough to make the thought disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairway creaked just a bit as he went downstairs to the kitchen where his parents were already toiling about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your need to patch up your shave, my boy,” Tom said. “You want to look good for the ladies, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not into girls, Dad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe one day I’ll gather the courage to tell you that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… not really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, what difference does it make?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, where’s the spirit? Every girl is different, they can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> be like Chloe,” Sabine interjected, attempting to be helpful but having just the opposite effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Mom, why’d you have to mention her at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin frowned as he sat down for breakfast, unable to drive Chloe’s image away from his mind. He took a bite off of his omelette and was struck by the apparent blandness. He set the fork down, sighing quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And there goes my appetite. It’s not the omelette that’s the issue though....</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sip of fresh juice did the trick, the taste too strong to be overridden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up, buddy!” Tom came over. “Take these macarons to school, maybe a tasty start would help lighten up your day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad, these are awesome.” He said as he picked them up, giving him a half-hearted smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I appreciate the gesture..., but it feels more like bribing my classmates with these. Guess anything is worth a try at this point. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marin walked into school where everyone was bustling about and chatting with old friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright banners greeted the students and everything still felt pristine and clean. The corridors even had flower bouquets placed as decorations. Marin took a breath of air, relishing in the floral scent, and proceeded to enter class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The classroom was freshly painted and even the furniture had been patched with an attention to detail. Marin barely allowed himself a moment of excitement, before despair and weariness took hold again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It may look different, but looks won’t change anything for people like me. It’ll still be an endless test of mettle against bullying and harassment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cautiously went for his seat and observed his classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So there’s Nino, he’s kinda-sorta okay with me. Something I could never say about Kim. Max hasn’t been mean either, but he’s with Kim, so... At least I don’t see </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, maybe we’re not in the same—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” a loud cry halted his thoughts and confirmed his fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe. The nastiest of them all. Here’s to an old-new welcome, a start-over that amounts to absolutely nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Here we go again,” he muttered quietly, hoping Chloe wouldn’t pick it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came over, an accusing look plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's my seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Chloe, this has always…” he attempted to retort, then quickly backtracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, just… take it. I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it? It’s always been ours.” Sabrina added, bearing the same mocking countenance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina helped herself to one of Marin’s macarons uninvited, then made a puking motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, they are so gross!” she said, even though she was quick to pocket one for her friend as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe paid no heed to the macarons as she was already busy teaching Marin the new rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen. Adrien's arriving today and the last thing he needs is someone who needs </span>
  <b>straightening</b>
  <span> like you giving this class a bad name. Stay away from him, get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin tried his best to ignore the obvious insult and focus on the more pressing question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Adrien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Chloe and Sabrina chuckled, making Marin regret asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien is a famous model. Pretty, rich, glamorous, someone to look up to. Like me. And just like me, he’s everything you’ll never be and everything you’ll never have.” Chloe fawned over her imaginary description as Sabrina took up the task of reprimanding Marin for the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A loser that doesn’t even know who Adrien is, needs to sit as far away from him as possible. You’re enough of an embarrassment to our class as is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin opened his mouth as if to deny every word, but opted against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re wrong. One day, I’ll be a famous and successful designer and every single one of you will be sorry for how you treated me. I just have to persist through this. I won’t bite it this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up his bag wordlessly and slowly went towards his designated seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what he planned to do, but the new girl pre-empted him as she grabbed him by the hand and helped him to the seat next to her. Apparently she had overheard the conversation and didn’t plan on letting it slide, at least as far as her expression read as she looked towards one Chloe Bourgeois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who elected you queen of seats?” She cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Good luck dethroning me with your pariah friend.” Chloe laughed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Miss Bustier entered the class, finally putting a timely end to the whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has everyone found a seat?” she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Don’t let her get to you.” The new girl turned towards Marin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only I could… She makes my life miserable. My only comfort is the thought that I’ll be free once I graduate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Alya, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Marin” He replied. “Pleased to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those of you who don't yet know me,” Miss Bustier called yet again, “I'm Miss Bustier and I'll be your teacher this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least with the lesson going on, I should be safe from unnecessary trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin pulled out his history book, the same one from last year, bearing yet another reminder. "Marin the Gay-boy" scrawled over the cover, courtesy of Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Safe, huh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything you’ll never be, Everything you’ll never have.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a clean history book.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then when the memories came back to life, a flashback from last year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin looked about, trying to discern any dead giveaways by his classmates. Too many of them seemed to be smiling too mysteriously to be able to get anything out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need to stand up for yourself! Show them weakness and they’ll hunt you down like prey!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… easier said than done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another good look at his history book. A small red scrawl was now adorning it, not unlike a barb stuck in flesh and equally painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marin the Gay-Boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… tell me who did this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weariness engulfed his voice as it went weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll find out who did this! I’ll…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Drip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book’s hardcover had just won yet another adornment, as Marin’s teardrops started collecting over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin picked up the book, tucked it by his side and blasted away from class, his legs carrying him as far as he could, a bout of laughter coming from his classmates in his wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Nino found him, his tears had mostly dried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it, dude. It was Kim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Nino. I… there’s nothing I can do about it, now can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I may have missed first period and the picking of seats, but I haven’t missed out the first day entirely. I guess luck is somewhat on my side, today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Adrikins. Here’s your seat, I saved it for you. Right in front of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, I have that going for me as well!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Chloe, that’s really nice of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chloe and her friend Sabrina went to do something else, Adrien found it to be an opportunity to introduce himself to other students around. What caught his attention the most about the nearby student were his orange headphones, seemingly a fixture of his appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Adrien, pleased to meet you!” he offered his hand and got answered with a sturdy shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, I’m Nino. So, you’re that guy Chloe mentioned earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that he caught something happening out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that all about?” he called towards Chloe and Sabrina, as both were putting gum on one of the seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The brat that sits here needs a reminder of his place in the hierarchy. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that's really necessary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardly convinced, Adrien went about trying to remove the gum from that seat, as he heard another male voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So that’s your method of choice. How original.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice sighed as Chloe and Sabrina laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… I…” Adrien tried to protest, as he turned towards who he presumed was the seat’s owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing that struck him about this boy is that he had a good amount of untapped potential. Smooth black hair, bright blue eyes… given proper care, he could look so much nicer, but he was relatively unkempt and his clothes were poorly matched too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think I imagined this year would be any different. Stupid, stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The boy lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I was just trying to take this off!” Adrien tried to salvage the situation, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, Chloe and Sabrina continued to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re in cahoots with Chloe. You don’t need to play pretend with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Chloe said, “Gay-boy here knows his place. As he should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin just covered the gum with spare tissue paper and sat by Alya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go. Adrien Agreste, daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloe's buddy.” Alya quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’s used to not seeing or caring how people beneath his status feel,” Marin muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya had little interest in the class, but much more interest in her table partner. She quickly learned that Marin wanted to be a famous designer after he graduated. While she wasn’t a professional, the sketches Marin gave her seemed really good. But there was something else to watch for, too. How his face had lit up when he handed her his sketches. For a moment there, he seemed to be another person altogether. His face brightened up as he took at least a hint of pride in his handiwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you should. Not to mention that a smile looks so much better on you than that sad face you had on earlier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a free hour just after class, so Alya was only mildly surprised when Marin caught her hand and pulled her towards somewhere as he ran forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best place this school has to offer.” he grinned and continued to dash forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I present you… the art club room!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s as if he’s another person entirely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin waded in, showing Alya all the different areas the art room had to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wall for street art, mostly cleaned from past works but still bearing color marks of older works. Desks used for writing, pen scratch marks still visible even after having been cleaned for the new year. Drawing stands, also marked by some uncleanable paint blots. Then there was...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Here it is. A state of the art sewing machine, My best and only friend in this entire school.” he laughed, but in a moment the smile dropped from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat by, not nearly as happy as before, and pulled a derby hat from the nearby drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worked on this last year and haven’t managed to finish it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya picked up the hat and casually caressed the fabric. It felt somewhat sturdy yet comfy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin flicked the machine on and seemed to be mulling his next move. Eventually, he just turned it back off without doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We technically shouldn’t be here without a teacher, so let’s go.” His passionless voice took over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya could see this was nothing but an excuse, but she declined to call it out. Her instincts told her there was no chance on earth Marin wasn’t keen on violating this rule more than once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is a lovely place.” She tried to brighten up the atmosphere, with mild success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I loved the hat.” She said as she handed it back for Marin to place in the drawer again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to work a bit better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait ‘till it’s complete, then. I’m sure it will suit you well.” Half a smile crept to Marin’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marin bid Alya farewell as he left the classroom and slouched towards the school’s main doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cautiously opened it, only to find rain pouring outside and the sky filled with grey clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A fresh start, huh? The morning’s nice weather is already gone. At least the bleakness isn’t hiding anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood by, still sheltered, when he found out another person was standing next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That Adrien guy. And he just noticed me. That’s the last thing I need right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Adrien called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly sidestepped to maintain a safe distance between them and turned his head away, muttering a slight ‘hmph’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, listen buddy… I really was trying to remove that gum from your seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin turned his head around and looked at Adrien, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I… I must be dreaming. Did he really just say that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so… you weren’t…” he tried to piece together his words and found himself unable to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I came here to study, to make friends… I’m not here to harass or insult people, where’s the sense in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is sincere about it. Somebody that doesn’t see me as the “gay punching bag” everyone else does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even get your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… It’s Marin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marin’s heart nearly skipped a beat, one that he was sure Adrien managed to hear even with the rain’s sound muffling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, there was an inaudible sound he missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cracking sound, as the nearly-impenetrable shell, one that was built layer over layer of self-defence from bullying and mistreatment, sealing off his emotions, gave just a little bit of way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien let his hand out of the shelter, feeling the raindrops accumulating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Marin, It’s raining and I’ve got a ride, need an umbrella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded ever so slightly and Adrien pulled out a black umbrella. A click and a whoosh and it was now open, handed for him to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin cautiously reached out for the umbrella Adrien handed him, his hand shaking and trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s… so nice… so… so unlike…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner than he had picked it up though, his hand slipped and triggered the activation switch, the umbrella closing shut over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien laughed for a brief moment and gave Marin a slight friendly shoulder bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep safe, alright buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… al… alr-...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin barely even noticed his bag dropping, hitting the ground with a ‘thud’ and his personal effects rolling about on the wet pavement. His eyes were transfixed as Adrien waved goodbye and proceeded towards his pick up car.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not going to insult me or beat me or humiliate me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone I can trust. Someone I can rely on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel… safe next to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Adrien!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe things were going to be different after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unnoticed by them both, there was another figure watching the exchange, clad in a hawaiian t-shirt and accompanied by a green looking creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure of your choice, master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He will make a fine Chat Noir…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… and she will make for an unforgettable Ladybug.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Origins 2 - stoneheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe some things do offer a fresh start, after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of bird chirping accompanied the rain waning down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petrichor,” Marin quipped as he took in a deep breath of that musky smell, and sat down at one of the park benches to contemplate his first day at school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So… Chloe is with me in class, that is a major disappointment. But Adrien… that’s something I did not expect, at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A homeless person lay next to Marin. He considered how the rain must have not been kind to them, yet they still looked cheerful enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman rose up and looked at him with mild curiosity, then suddenly a smile of recognition came about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… I know you, you’re the Dupain-Cheng kid, aren’t you? I used to order bread from your bakery.” The woman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin tried his best to jog his memory, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fanny. Fanny de Travers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had vague memories of her as a polite lady, but not much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to work as a freelance tailor, until I became too sick to practice the trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That jogged his memory a bit. He now remembered she used to show his mom some embroidery occasionally. In fact, it may have been one of the few things that kindled his interest in fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Fanny? Wait right here, I’ll be back in a moment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like any self-respecting bakery, the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie had a bag for unsold goods that were destined for charity. Marin quickly picked some of the best he could find from it, wrapping it up and hurrying back to the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his surprise, when he came back, Fanny was already chatting freely with one of his classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mylene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hi there Marin!” She said, as both her and Fanny looked at his wrapped bread. “I didn’t know your bakery was part of the anti food waste program!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanny couldn’t have been happier at the sight, followed by the smell and the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tastes real good, reminds me of the times I could actually afford it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one good crunchy bite, then sighed, pocketing the rest in her jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you two know each other?” Marin asked, mildly surprised at the unexpected encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mylene is an activist, I’ve seen her once or twice in demonstrations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene nodded in approval. “Just doing my small share at making sure Paris is a better city for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin wasn’t sure if he ever excelled at reading people’s sincerity, but something about Mylene’s enthusiasm seemed highly convincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s quite nice to have someone like her in class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m really sorry to bid you farewell; there’s a demonstration I’m going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” both Fanny and Marin exclaimed. “What’s it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t actually know yet,” she admitted sheepishly. “We’ll get all the details soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she made that statement, several city construction workers started spreading around the park, taking measurements and making chalk marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hrm? Is something going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d have to ask you to leave soon. We’re about to install new benches in the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New benches, that’s really nice!” Fanny looked at the construction workers, hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Wait until you see them,” one of them responded, a mysterious smile to him and a certain gleam in his eye. Something about Fanny seemed to deflate at that moment as her movements slowed down and her senses seemed to sharpen. It was that moment when another of the construction workers gave her a friendly pat to the back and said “I’m terribly sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you be sorry about?” she asked, almost instinctively, even though her expression gave in that she was starting to realize it. In a few moments, they all saw the crane hauling over the new bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin had never slept in the street, but it was obvious to him there was no way anyone could ever sleep on that angled stone slab, much less with the bars attached at strategic locations and the shallow, but disruptive, segmentation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please…” Fanny begged, to no avail, as Marin’s heart sank at the cruelty.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s to hear her cry, a plight to be allowed some dignity in her sleep?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even if the construction workers were to listen and open their hearts to her plea, was there anything they could do about it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin watched Fanny’s head droop as she slowly walked away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try the other way,” the friendly construction worker called to her. “It will be a longer while before installation plans reach that part of the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I guess that’s what today’s protest is about.” Mylene sighed deeply. “I better hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I… can I come with you?” he asked, and Mylene nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whirr of a motor disrupted the silence as rays of light disrupted the darkness as well, opening just a bit of Hawk Moth’s lair to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Just the feelings I need. Despair against a merciless municipality. Rage against civil servants with a heart of stone. Fly away, my precious akuma, and evilize her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanny walked aimlessly, trying to get as far as she could from that park. Eventually, she succumbed to the thoughts of futility and leaned her back at one of the trees on the boulevard, sobbing. Another pedestrian casually bumped into her, not even bothering to utter an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked about, paying no special attention to the odd butterfly that approached her, as it landed on the piece of bread sticking out of her jacket’s pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then when she felt some kind of mental link being formed and silvery eyes prying into her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stoneheart.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am Hawk Moth. Wouldn’t you like to repay those who failed to listen to your pleas, those with a true heart of stone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure, Hawk Moth”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple-black mist enveloped her, as she morphed into Stoneheart, a giant made of pure stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marin and Mylene were walking at that very same boulevard, as a deafening sound and a shake of the earth rattled them to their core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at Stoneheart with great fear, their minds doing their best to comprehend its existence, with little success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… What is that thing?” Mylene cried. Marin was swift to pull her from its way as its foot crashed into the ground, seemingly ignoring them both, much to their relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but we had better run away!” Marin answered as both nodded and fled the boulevard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin ran off as quickly as he could, his feet carrying him away towards the safety of his home. He tried his best to forget about the scene he just witnessed, to no avail. It’s not like he was empowered to do anything about it anyway, now was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least Alya would be very interested, I bet she’d love to chase and photograph the thing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to fetch his phone from the school bag and call her, something dropped out of it, an object he did not recognize. He picked it up and examined it thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing looked like a highly ornate tiny box made of lacquered black wood with strange engravings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s that doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cautiously opened the box, curious as to the pair of earrings found inside, as a tiny red creature with a black dot on their forehead emerged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First a monster and now I’m imagining things,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Well, imagine this!” The creature flew and forcefully smacked right into his right side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, what did you do that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re real!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! My name is Tikki and I’m a Kwami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad must be pranking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin waved his hand as if trying to find the strings that supposedly make Tikki move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for this, you have to listen. We have to beat Stoneheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin looked at her with intent from several directions, going ‘hmm’ as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bit too small for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly. There’s something super inside you waiting to be unleashed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I’m super at is being the school’s super laughing stock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki seemed to ignore his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just memorize the important parts. The invocation of your special power is by saying ‘lucky charm,’ but you will detransform after five earring beeps, so wait for the right moment to use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin looked at her, still thoroughly unconvinced, though he did place the earrings over his ears as Tikki expected him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I’ll try to remember all of that,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after that, you need to find the akumatized item, break it, then capture the butterfly using your yo-yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think this is all some kind of a prank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you wouldn’t mind saying ‘spots on’, would you?” Tikki seemed to taunt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spots… on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Marin got a glimpse of Tikki’s form getting sucked into his earrings. By then, he was no longer able to suggest it was a prank. His body seemed to gain a life of his own, his hands motioning over his eyes, a red mask forming over them.</span> <span>The transformation then proceeded towards the rest of his body, covering it with a red-and-black hexagon patterned suit and the yo-yo Tikki promised formed near his hip.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a surprise,” he said, as he looked at himself in the mirror and he realized it was far more surprising that he had initially imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… a girl now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about those words felt right. Too right. Almost temptingly right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too tempting… and not true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I may have a girl alter ego, </span>
  </em>
  <span>(s)he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but that doesn’t mean I am a girl, now does it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(S)he wasn’t too surprised that the feeling still lingered on, despite her supposedly-rational thought about it. The image in the mirror was too hard to fight off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(S)he casually waved her hand and was still surprised that the image in the mirror did the exact same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then… it’s time to save the world, isn’t it, Tikki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, guess she’s part of my suit. Perhaps </span>
  <b>that’s</b>
  <span> why I have a feminine form!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That revelation made her feel joy at figuring it out and the same time cast some unexplained sadness upon her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if (s)he wanted to have a genuinely feminine part to have brought about that form. But alas, (s)he was a boy. A not-so-happy fate, as far as (s)he had considered, but a fate nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Ladybug.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My girl persona.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a girl persona.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m free to act like a girl when I’m wearing this suit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marin left her room to her porch as she considered her options. She pulled out the yo-yo and an idea came to mind, about using it as a means of transport.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a bit crazy but worth a try, I guess?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick toss and it latched perfectly upon a stone gargoyle in a nearby cathedral. She tugged it and found herself thrust forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That works!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly landed at the cathedral’s balcony, where another figure stood. One very similar to her, though clad in black. Being the Ladybug-themed superheroine, then he must be-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir, pleased to meet you. You must be the partner my kwami told me about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my kwami failed to mention any partner…” she said, “But two against one sounds better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… About that, I have some really bad news, partner,” Chat Noir called as he pointed towards the street below them. A group of Stoneheart clones were now thrashing through Paris. In between them, she spotted one wearing a familiar jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fanny?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The jacket-wearing stoneheart pointed towards a nearby beggar and they instantly turned into yet another clone of theirs, joining their growing army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to stop them before they get out of control!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir was quick to vault towards the scene and Marin followed, using her yo-yo yet again as means of transport. Chat Noir was careless enough to land smack in the middle of a group of stoneheart clones, while Marin was much more careful in planning her landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cataclysm!” he called it and touched his hand to the ground, causing a minor chasm to open up and giving him cover to vault away to safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was so cool! better have another one ready,” he suggested. “Cataclysm!” He called it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin stared at Chat Noir who seemed perplexed that his super-power wasn't recharging on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your Kwami failed to mention important things too! You only have one shot at it. It’s all up to me now, I guess. LUCKY CHARM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marin cupped her hands to find a firehose dropping into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A firehose? That’s almost too easy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cover me, partner!” she said, and Chat Noir was quick to fend off some stoneheart clones with his baton and allow her to reach one of the fire hydrants. As she plugged it, she tried her best to aim at Stoneheart’s pocket, to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to do better than this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly slid between the legs of some other stoneheart clones, jumping over yet another two and stuffing the hose straight into the pocket in Stoneheart’s jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The torrent of water was quick to dislodge and soak the piece of bread, swiftly breaking it apart. In a moment, all the Stoneheart clones detransformed, leaving behind dazed people, as the akuma butterfly fluttered away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re done causing trouble, little akuma!” she called as she tossed her yo-yo away, whisking the butterfly into her yo-yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye bye, pretty butterfly!” she waved at the now white purified butterfly, then looked at the fireman’s hose she carried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miraculous… Ladybug!” She cried as she tossed the hose sky high and it burst into a shower of ladybugs, going about Paris and correcting whatever damage Stoneheart had caused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An earring beep reminded her of her time limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow at eight, same cathedral. Don’t be late, partner!” She bid him farewell and quickly ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her earrings made their final beep just as she hid herself in the alley and detransformed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… a superheroine,” she mumbled. “But now I’m a boy again, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about being Ladybug thrilled her far more than just her superpowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the suit seemed to fit in a way that was much more than merely physical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought about being a boy again made her sick to her core and by now she realized very well why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d be forced to forever live out the gap between her feminine alter ego, let loose in superheroine form, and the boy life she has to endure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bullying. The harassment. Laughed at for being gay.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I could actually </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>be</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Ladybug. If only I truly had that in me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to reinforce that exact thought, her school bag just slipped away and its contents spread around, reminding her of the very thing she wished to forget. A gentle, manicured hand picked up her history book and her eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scrawl was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if by themselves, tears of happiness poured out, as her hand gently fluttered over the now-clean history book.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gone! that… that awful thing, no longer here to haunt me. The blatant reminder of my supposed place. How many tears have I shed over this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In-between her tears, she also noticed something else. Her hand, which was feeling the book, was now different as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could I have missed that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle. Manicured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold it right there for a minute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… it can’t be… it’s… I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t change back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I DIDN’T CHANGE BACK!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands gently trailed her now feminine features, stroking her face which was previously slightly bearded (much to her chagrin), now smooth to the touch. Cupping her breasts, squeezing them just a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re… real. It’s all real!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at herself and something just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>feminine, right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. (She would only later be able to identify it as body fat distribution changes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began saying something, then stopped as her own voice startled her. It was now higher-pitched than before. As if she hadn’t gone through this awful puberty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feelings of joy, surprise and fear of the unknown overwhelmed her. She collapsed at the nearest bench, crying her heart out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… girl… I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She called me a girl. I’m a girl now. I’m really a girl now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need some help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I… but… do I even know the least thing about actually being a girl?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This thought made her dizzy, as another began to chase her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a girl now. That’s… ten times as hard, isn’t it? Being so… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tikki… I have to talk with Tikki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she mumbled towards the woman, as she made haste home, ignoring everything and everyone who stood in her way as she barged through the bakery’s door, the bell ringing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a hurry, Marinette?” Her dad called, but it barely registered in her mind. She quickly opened the door to their home and quickly climbed the stairway, opening the door to her room then gaping in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s beautiful!” she squirmed full of excitement. Her room now looked nothing like she had remembered it. Her eyes were first drawn to the pink upholstery, replacing the drab grey memory and evoking glee at the cuteness it radiated. The lounge chaise was a perfect match and she had to restrain her urge to immediately jump and lay over it. Her feet dragged her as if by their own volition to her desk, colorful and inviting, tastefully decorated with various trinkets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” she almost screamed as she sat on her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I take it you like your new room!” A high pitched sound was heard, as Tikki emerged from her purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, I have a purse? And it’s all pretty and pink? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, Marinette, how do you like your new life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… it’s… it’s everything I ever wished for, without even knowing it. Even my new name feels… perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That admission only managed to further her embarrassment at being unable to get a good grip on the situation and she tried her best to look away from Tikki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I should tell you exactly how it works, then.” Tikki zipped in front of Marinette again, denying her the privilege of looking the other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Miraculous Cure has rewritten everyone’s knowledge of you and reshaped your life. Should you ever want to reverse it, you will need to call for the Miraculous Cure again with that intent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t see that happening anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for your own body, this one couldn’t be handled by the Cure as it avoids subjectively fixing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that does make some sense, I guess?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I am sustaining that magic using a small portion of my power. Should you need your maximum power, you can ask me to drop it temporarily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> happening either. Tikki, things are... ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, trying to contain her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are the best they have ever been. I am looking forward to school and living my new life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at her bed that suddenly looked oh-so-inviting, both on account of how it looked and on account of her being so tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess it’s time for me to go to bed… Good night, Tikki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tucked herself into bed, a wide smile to her that refused to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Marinette… While I did this much for you, your quest towards accepting who you really are is far from done. The real challenge lies deep within you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that we have things set up, I can offer a rough snapshot into where that fic is going / the overarching theme.</p><p>Marinette is now, prima facie, the Marinette we all know and love. At the very least she looks exactly like her.<br/>This was a major problem for me when writing trans!Marinette because most trans women will never achieve this kind of visibility.<br/>(I know I am technically 'allowed to'. I know I had significant issues with it.)</p><p>And yet, she's everything but her. She still is trans. She had a boyhood even if no one else knows about it. She's going to have doubts. Fears. Difficulties. She's going to struggle through trans issues that go past external looks.</p><p>Her new quest has just begun.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, there's also romance over the horizon. :)</p><p> </p><p>also, regarding the bench: the practice of making the environment hostile to people is called <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hostile_architecture">"Hostile architecture"</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reflektor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette finally gets to enjoy a day at school like it was meant to be.<br/>Or the way Hawk Moth meant it to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette woke up, still unable to contain her excitement from yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, world! Hello, pretty room! And good morning to you too, Tikki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki smiled at the sight of her holder’s enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better calm down… as far as anyone’s concerned, this is just another typical day for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words did very little to dial down her growing enthusiasm. She first headed for her closet and adored her selection of pants and shirts, opting for a pair of pink jeans and a white t-shirt with a flower design. A dark grey blazer seemed to call out to her and she quickly added it to her ensemble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked in the mirror, finding a face full of happiness looking back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looks so much better. As if that’s how it should have always been.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly fixed her hair into her twin pigtails, flicking one gently and watching it bob about a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes and yes again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairway creaked just a bit as she went downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were already toiling about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to be running late today, remember the photoshoots!” her mom remarked as she poured her a glass of juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right! I almost forgot about that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mom, I won’t!” Marinette hugged her, then quickly sipped off the juice and took a bite off her sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick hug given to her dad too and she was off to school, humming a happy tune to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she approached the school staircase, she spotted two familiar figures. It was her friend, Nino, casually talking to-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart started beating rapidly, faster and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s… I am… I can… I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about her brain refused to function normally, as did the rest of her body. She could have sworn her feet failed her as she tried to approach him and her hands started shaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Adrien surrounded by a glowing halo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, A-adri… Adri…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to top it all off, lack of speech capabilities just piled on to the growing list of things breaking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, Marinette!” he smiled. “What are you up to today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh! Umm… hey… uhh… up… stairs! I’ll… just go to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette quickly climbed up the stairs, looking towards Adrien all the while, as she crashed into another person and was about to lose her balance, just as two hands grabbed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, you had better mind your step!” Alya chided her, though quickly sported a wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, somebody has a hard time keeping cool next to Adrien, doesn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was quick to turn her face away and downwards, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette finally allowed herself a chuckle and Alya quickly followed through, as they both went to their classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat by their table and considered the schedule for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it isn’t a new year if we don’t have the customary class photoshoot!” Marinette exclaimed, excited for the event this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the aptitude tests…” Alya added, reminding her of some of the downsides of a new year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, it’s about to start any moment now!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All students quickly sat down and arranged their desks for the aptitude tests. Their knowledge of math and English was to be tested in order to determine and assign them to per-skill teaching groups. Marinette knew she was a good student and her overall euphoria helped boost her self confidence as she started taking the test. She handed in her answer sheet and went outside, enjoying a bit of sun as she watched the photographer arrange the photoshoot set. Soon, a trickle of students came over and joined her as more and more of them finished it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I know this guy! It’s Vincent, the fashion photographer! Looks like they aimed high this year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready yet?” Vincent called anxiously, “I have many more classes to shoot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everyone’s here, let’s get started!” Chloe added, her impatience mirroring his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sort into groups first, all the girls on the left side, all the boys on the right. Then I can start choosing your rows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette almost went for the right, as she quickly realized her mistake and corrected it, bringing with it a touch of happiness to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am on the right side now. I mean left. Which is right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like we have a prankster. Do you think it’s funny to waste my time like that?” Vincent called out, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s he talking to? Well glad it’s not me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, red-head girl. I am asking you, do you think my time is worthless? Why are you on the boys’ side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god. He’s talking to Nathaniel!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say a word, Chloe burst into utter laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Nathaniel is a girl, it’s about time he admitted that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette considered protesting, but a stream of thoughts held her back for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well… if I didn’t look the way I did, I think I would have liked to look like him. It really is a lot more aesthetic then…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, what am I even thinking? That is so unfair! People should not be shamed for their style or looks!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette winced as she recalled moments of her own past, being laughed at for her style choices and fighting her own insecurities about how she used to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she recovered and was ready to protest it, she was preempted by Juleka protesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People have every right to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Make idiots of themselves,” Chloe continued her sentence for her, very much in a way she hasn’t intended to, “and it’s our social obligation to mock them for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was apparently too much for Nathaniel to bear, as he ran off back towards the school, sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the rest of the class except for Chloe were quite glum about it, there was little they could do in delaying the photoshoot. They all complied with Vincent’s instructions and the photoshoot was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light shone on Hawk Moth’s lair as its window expanded, triggering a fluttering of the numerous butterflies present. An almost inaudible flap, like bristling of leaves, mixed with the sound of shoe soles pacing against a concrete floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. How terrible it must feel, to be shamed for your aesthetic choices and personal preferences. Come here my little butterfly, let’s put this shame into some good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He infused the butterfly with dark energy and watched it flap its wings as it took towards the Françoise Dupont high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, lunch break was coming,  a much welcome break after the aptitude tests and the photoshoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette took little time in deliberating among the choice of school food, as none of it was particularly palatable anyway. She settled on meatballs for the main course and boiled green peas for a side dish and went to sit by herself at one of the food court tables. She took a few bland bites and comforted herself by thinking of the tasty cookie she had in her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The perks of being a baker’s daughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Marinette, what are you doing there all alone?” Alya called over to her, waving from a nearby table.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… well, I guess I’m no longer eating by myself now. Another most welcome change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette quickly picked up her food tray and brought it over, sitting next to Alya and in front of Mylene, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our table after all.” Mylene grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One violation of girl code for the day,” Alya noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Marinette looked at her fearfully, the smile fading off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, girl. I was joking!” Alya tried to calm her down and Marinette took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky she has no idea why I got freaked about this. At least I can now enjoy a quiet mea-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe was horrible today!” Mylene ranted. “We have to do something about her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do?” Marinette asked, and they all deflated, acknowledging the power Chloe had over the school via her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only we had Ladybug with us! Have you seen this new superheroine? She is amazing!” Alya swooned. “She could easily deal with Chloe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This city needs a champion of justice!” Mylene wholeheartedly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a girl power icon, too!” Alya added, a gleam in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she could still hold the other compliments, the last one was too much for Marinette. She immediately found herself nearly choking on one of her peas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she managed to cough it out without much trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was just… hard to swallow that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I didn’t mean the food!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yesterday I would have laughed off the thought I could ever be a girl, and now I’m supposed to set an example?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And stand up to Chloe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk about pressure!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya practically shoved her phone into Marinette’s hands as it played an amateur video of her performance in defeating stoneheart, dashing in between the giants then hopping above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me that ain’t impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could, actually, but...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting a blog dedicated to her, I’m going to call it the ‘Ladyblog’...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s internal temperature rose up a few degrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... and I’m going to find out her secret identity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you with me on that, girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Mylene said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded, trying to deliver her best impression of being into it and they all bumped fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel sought refuge in the art room, his favorite getaway. Here he could be alone to recover from the incident. His hand reached for his pencils and paper and he started doodling about. Soon enough he realized what’s the thing he was sketching - a self portrait.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It does look a bit girly, doesn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He crumpled the paper in anger as silent tears ran down his face. He paid very little heed to a certain black and purple butterfly that hovered about, then settled onto his paper. Then again, the pair of silvery eyes peering into his soul was something he could not ignore so easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reflektor, I am Hawk Moth.” The man now linked to his mind spoke. “How would one tell a book by its cover, if all books were to look the exact same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hawk Moth. Grant me your power!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In return, you must find me the cat and ladybug miraculouses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette, Alya and Mylene picked up their food trays and were about to place them at the collection receptacles, as someone stormed into the lunch area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked somewhat recognizable, but something about him was vastly changed now. All suited up in black and clad with black sunglasses, it barely registered with her why she knew him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how would you like a taste of being a boy, Marinette?” he called over to her and she recognized the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathaniel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Reflektor now.” He corrected her, as a magical ray shot came out of his ring, zapping her. In a moment, she looked exactly like him. Another two ray shots turned Alya and Mylene to copies of Reflektor as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this isn’t good!” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope Ladybug comes over quickly and saves us.” Alya responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s right, I can’t let them down!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rushed outside the lunch zone, carelessly bumping into someone along the way, another victim of Reflektor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you idiot boy, watch where you’re going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the speaker’s tone and mannerisms made her quite certain of her identification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. And I guess you’re that loser Max, am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette paid no heed to her as she rushed forward to find a place to transform, but an errant thought stuck to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boy. She called me a boy. Is it just this suit and appearance?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe… maybe without my magic, everyone sees right through me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, I did know immediately she was Chloe. Something about her radiated it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed those thoughts away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No time for this now, I must find a place and transform. My friends and everyone in school are counting on me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of frantic searching, Marinette finally found a hidden spot she was comfortable with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, spo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Marinette! There’s something I have to tell you!” Tikki managed to stop her in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Tikki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki fidgeted a bit with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Reflektor transformed you, in order to undo this, I will have to use my maximal power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like the sound of that, at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, Marinette. If you are defeated or detransform at this form, you will be exposed as a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have much of a choice though, do I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a risk we’ll have to take. Tikki, spots on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette ran through the corridors looking for Reflektor, to no avail. All she found were students and teachers who have already been turned. It was time to hit the courtyard, where she’d be more vulnerable. She moved from one cover to another, as another figure flipped and landed next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you saw me, then Reflektor could just as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milady, I can definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>spot</span>
  </em>
  <span> you in the crowd, you do stand out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save your puns for another time, Chat Noir!” She called as a zap shot barely missed her. Instinctively she flipped to evade yet another one and threw her yo-yo towards Reflektor, but came short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s too far from us, we have to get close somehow! Any ideas?” she called to Chat, who was nimbly flipping away, narrowly avoiding zap shots aimed at him as well. Reflektor was quick to dish them out, one at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” he called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly retreated, needing a touch of safety to call in her special ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky charm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette cupped her hands and was served with a pair of mid-sized parabolic mirrors, enough to cover a fair swath but still small enough to be handheld.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pair of parabolic mirrors? Whatever am I going to do with that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it's easy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat, here’s your new year’s gift!” she called as she tossed one of the mirrors towards him and he caught it mid-air. Using it as a handheld shield, he was quick to deflect one of the zap shots fired at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sure is </span>
  <em>
    <span>handy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat closed the distance between him and Reflektor, almost enough to hit him with his baton, as a zap shot almost hit him. He had to fall back yet again, in order to assess the situation. Marinette tried as well, with similar results. It did make perfect sense - the nearer they got, the quicker their reflexes had to be as well as devote more attention to the shots, making it impossible for them to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps that’s not how I am supposed to use it… Oh, I have an idea!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she drew nearer, she did her best to calculate the Reflektor’s position and the exact location of her parabolic mirror. As the next shot came, she positioned herself as accurately as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zap!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shot reflected off the mirror and directly hit Reflektor back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! I did it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reflektor chuckled as he just shot another one at Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dang it! He’s immune to this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shot was fired at her, one which she deflected as well… towards Chat Noir, unintentionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitty, look out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deflected it in the last moment, just as the shot found itself aimed at her, as she ducked for cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was lucky he didn’t zap me as I was evading the shot that bounced back at me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time to play tennis, my lady!” Chat cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute… no time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her earrings beeped yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What beep was it? Third? Fourth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. Oh no oh no!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir, cover for me, I’m about to transform back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette fled the scene, quickly spotted a maintenance closet and jumped in, slamming the door from the inside and locking it shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final beep commenced as Marinette cowered inside the closet, coiled into a fetal position. It was very cold, almost totally dark, save for the blinking lights of the computer equipment installed above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least, the darkness helped her avoid the sight of the boy suit she was forced to wear again. But the cold mirrored her internal chill as thoughts raced in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My girlhood is but a fleeting and fickle echo of the real thing. At the risk of being exposed as an act, ending my superheroine career along the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A true born girl wouldn’t have had to deal with this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Mylene and Alya think if they ever found out who their girl icon really is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or, more importantly, what she is… and isn’t!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I nearly got Chat and myself hit, due to my recklessness!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone in school is counting on me and everyone will know it is I who failed them. They will know someone like me could never be a true superheroine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to contain her tears, to no avail. The thought of losing it all so quickly and so decisively was too much for her to bear. The best she could do was quiet it down, the silence uninterrupted as tears rolled down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki… help me, please.” she managed to whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a cookie, Marinette?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette quickly reached for her bag, her uneaten cookie from lunch still stored in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to carry dozens of these from now on, I swear to god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands shaking, she reached for her cookie and handed it to Tikki. Tikki grabbed it and began eating quietly as Marinette watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time it took Tikki to take each bite of the cookie seemed like a painful eternity. The sound of every footstep on the outside was foreboding, in particular when she identified another speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did Ladybug go?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>This must be Alya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. No no no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya neared the closet as a loud breaking sound was heard, distracting her and pulling her away from the closet, much to Marinette’s relief, who was on the verge of fainting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki…” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m finally ready, Marinette.” Tikki replied as she finished off the last of the cookie’s crumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, spots on!” she whispered, as the suit and mask materialized over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to find a way to defeat him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette went to the courtyard, but Chat Noir wasn’t there. A quick stroll through the corridors found him almost exhausted and taking a short rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug, we have to come up with something. If I engage him too much I’ll just wear myself down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt that one too, he didn’t need to explain further. The constant blocking and evasion as well as keeping guard was taking its toll.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I was wrong about the parabolic mirrors. Maybe there’s something else we need to do with them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, bits and pieces of the fight replayed in her mind as she tried to search for the solution, the thing that evaded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that’s it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay kitty, we were close enough, we just played the wrong game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered a few words to him and he nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir entered the courtyard and jumped up towards the upper platforms, as Marinette entered from below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you two have enough by now? You can’t defeat me. I am the Reflektor! You will soon look like me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now time to taunt him… I so want this to end already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just who do you think you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fired a shot at her, which is exactly what she was waiting for. She angled her mirror upwards, as the shot deflected towards Chat Noir, then began fixing her mirror to the staircase railings. Chat Noir reflected the shot back at the mirror, bouncing it once or twice before it became fully attached and static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not tennis, it’s one player squash!” he chuckled as he sent the shot towards the other mirror once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s only one ball, apparently!” Marinette grinned as well, as she charged towards Reflektor, now unable to use his ring as long as one shot was already out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to jump towards the shot’s path to make it hit him and dissipate, only for Marinette to quickly pull him down with her yo-yo and bring him to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh, can’t interrupt a game in the middle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand reached for the crumpled paper in his pocket, taking it out and tearing it apart, releasing the akuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more evildoing for you, nasty bug!” she called it as she whisked the butterfly with her yo-yo, releasing a pristine white one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye-bye little butterfly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miraculous… Ladybug!” she called as both she and Chat tossed their mirrors upwards, a stream of ladybugs clearing any damage done and returning victims to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel detransformed and Marinette was quick to tend to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Nobody deserves to be shamed for how they look, whether by fate or by choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ladybug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I could have shared with you just how much of this abuse I got myself… but at least now it’s a touch of relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you arrange an alternative class shoot of your own? I’m sure your classmates would be happy to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face now really brightened at the suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s a wonderful idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned towards her partner who had just landed next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pound it!” She called and both bumped fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About today’s meeting… Can we make it tomorrow? I’m... too tired, I guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Ladybug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir looked at his superheroine partner as she flung her yo-yo and disappeared from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s not delay much more than that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really, really want to see more of you. You might just be the most awesome girl I’ve ever met in my entire life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof I just want to give that poor girl a hug.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>